


Imposter

by Shina_chan19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, Family, Gen, Mystery, Plot Twist, Rape, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina_chan19/pseuds/Shina_chan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock got caught under fire by a mysterious John look-a-like who is in need, and things start to go down in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a long time since I written a fanfic and I'm sorry, though I guarantee you that this is the big one :P It'll be my first 'serious' series of this particular fandom, so it'll be interesting for me, I guess.  
> Another thing, if you have problems with rape scenes and such, turn back; don't read.  
> There are a few Sherlock deductions in this series and I try my best to give it the similar feel as one to the TV show, as I'm not as smart or observant as the great man himself, so please excuse me for those slight duds.  
> In the mean time, enjoy! :D

“I’m home, Sher-“

John stops as Sherlock points a hand gun to his face.

“If you move one step closer, I’ll shoot you” growled Sherlock.

“Sherlock, what are doing?” ask John.

“Don’t play dumb,” said Sherlock, rolling his eyes. “You impeccably broke into _my_ apartment and thought it’ll be a great idea to assail me in more ways than one and not only that, you disguise as my best friend. Got anything to add?”

John stared at Sherlock with his jaw open, but snapped back to reality and said “Sherlock, listen to me, I don’t know what happen while I’m away and I _swear_ I’m not this attacker, and please put the gun down”.

Sherlock squinted at John as he scanned him with his bright, but piercing eyes. Sherlock breathed out as he dropped the gun and embrace John tightly.

“There, there,” said John softly. “I’ll make you some tea and we’ll talk about it then”.

The Great Detective nodded and (as John noticed) limp towards the nearest seat he could find.

John observed his friend while kettle boiled. Sherlock was in his usual prayer position, but was shaking violently. He never had the shakes since that time in Baskerville many years back. He also just noticed the slight bruises around his face and neck and his eyes are red with tears.

John laid the tea in front of Sherlock but he didn’t bother to pick it up.

“Now tell me, Sherl,” said John sternly. “What happened?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sherlock duly strummed his violin strings while watching the clock tick. _Where could John be?_ Thought Sherlock as the hour hand moved ever so slightly.

Not long after, the lock turn and Sherlock looked up expecting his little friend to slide in. He slide in alright, but not in a way you can expect.

In a flash, Sherlock was on the floor as John pinned him to the ground, choking him in the process.

“Why Sherlock,” marvelled John as he softly stroke the taller man’s face. “You look so beautiful, mind you if I do this”.

Before Sherlock can respond, a punch went straight at his face. Sherlock struggle to get John off, but he was too strong. Punch after punch, Sherlock felt his face going his face numb and punch after punch, John got more and more giddy.

“Are you ready for the final prize?” purred John.

“What do you mean?” wailed Sherlock.

John smiled in response as he grabbed Sherlock’s hand and placed it at his cock. It was hard. Sherlock looked at his friend with fear and tried to find any evidence that this man isn’t his army doctor.

The manic John flipped Sherlock around so his chest is pressed against the floor. He felt his pajama pants flying off as well as his underwear.

A sudden pain rush up from Sherlock’s anus as the cock rutted in and out, in and out of the tight spot.

Sherlock screamed as the pain grew worse and worse with every rut.

“That’s right,” growled John. “Scream for me”.

He rutted even faster and Sherlock screamed even louder. Then finally, John pulled away as pure white cum squirt out of his tip and onto Sherlock’s slender back.

Sherlock silently sobbed as the affliction ebbed away. He felt strong, rough hands massaging his buttocks.

“There, there” cooed John. “Feeling all better? Such a shame this body has never touched before”.

Sherlock shivered as he felt warm lips against his neck softly suckling it, causing it to bruise.

“Guess I am the first, aren’t I, Sherlly?” asked John as he laughed and stood up.

“I’ll be back my love”.

Sherlock heard the footsteps walked towards the door and walk out, locking it behind them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

John looked at Sherlock with a frightened look on his face. What in the right mind would hurt a person like that?

Sherlock silently sobbed, which cause John to hold on to him with a sense of protection.

“He looks like you,” said Sherlock between tears. “I thought it was you…..I thought you came to hurt me”.

“I would never hurt you” assured John.

“You won’t?” asked Sherlock.

“Never” said John, firmly. “Firstly, we got to report this imposter to Lestrade”.

“Lestrade’s an idiot,” muttered Sherlock. “Let’s capture him, ambush him”.

“We can’t do that,” said John. “It’s too risky.”

“He has something to hide,” confirmed Sherlock, getting back to his usual deductive self.

“What do you mean?”

Sherlock swallowed and said “As I remembered, he attempt to replicate your current outfit, though he gave it a less formal look as well as it, looked slightly ill-fitting, which is usually (though not always), an aspect that they got something to hide, good or bad.

“You may be asking: ‘how does he know our address and lock?’ This indicates that he has been spying the flat for approximately 2-3 months without us noticing and just long enough to figure our regular routine and possibly snuck into the flat without Ms Hudson knowing, observing our lock to obtain the exact copy.

“Does he work for Moriarty? Unlikely, by the state of his hygiene and by the alacrity of his actions, he came to alert us about something or the other, the hiding secrets.

“Is he on our side?” Sherlock stopped and looked at John with ‘The Look’. “At the moment, not yet”.

“What do you mean ‘at the moment’?” asked John.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out” murmur Sherlock.

A long and suffocating silence hung in the atmosphere of the flat.

“So,” spoke John. “What’s the plan?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John was supposed to go off to work but call in sick, in order to continue onto Sherlock’s plan. John walk done the lane towards his workplace without being seen. He turned the corner and stopped turn.

221B is far off into the distance but John could still see from where he’s standing. He waited and waited for a peculiar person to hop inside the ebony wooden door.

John was about to walk further when he suddenly saw a figure coming towards the door. He was so shocked of how this figure looked _exactly_ like him, looks and all. Though as Sherlock mentioned, ‘less formal’.

John waited as this fake John entered the flat. He ran towards 221B, ran up the stairs as quickly and as quietly as possible. He opened the lock of the door and flung it open.

He saw fake John with his hands up as Sherlock pointed the hand gun towards his face. John looked at the fake John again. The resemblance is uncanny. _Who is this man?_ But that doesn’t matter now.

“Who are you?!” shouted John.

Fake John could only look at him with a sly grin.

“Do you think it is alright for you to came breaking in our flat and _rape_ my friend?!”

 “Relax, mate,” scoffed fake John. “Though, he’s a bit of a looker, your friend”. Out of the corner of John’s eyes, he could see Sherlock shiver a little.

“Don’t you dare say that about him, you bastard!” bellowed John as he wrestled the imposter to the ground.

John was never the violent type, even back at the Afghanistan, but this is something different. The more he threw the punches and the kicks of his man, the more he felt better.

“John” called Sherlock over the grunting.

John ignored.

“John!”

“JOHN!”

John stopped and breathes out.

Fake John slowly got up, winching in pain and coughing.

“I think this man has something to say” said Sherlock in a surprisingly calm tone.

“What do you want?” asked John bitterly.

Fake John choked out a laugh and said “don’t you remember me, Johnny?”

John looked at him with confusion.

“Don’t you remember you and me, 1978?”

John could only look at him as he digs out long lost memories.

Sherlock sighed and said “he’s your long lost twin brother, Michael. He’s our client”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is filled with Sherlock's deductions and as I mentioned before, I tried my best to make them sound like the real thing.  
> Anythings hope you like it and stay tune (It's gonna get better I swear).

The room is quiet as the awkward atmosphere seeps in. Michael sat in an armchair facing John and Sherlock, waiting for their response.

“So are you telling me mum and dad gave you away, because a family friend is in need of a child?” asked John.

“Yeah, you got to believe me” protested Michael.

“Well, it seems far-fetched,” said John in a huff. “And it’ll be nice if y-“.

“John,” said Sherlock. “There’s a lot he has to answer for”.

He turned to the other twin and said: “You don’t seem to work for Moriarty or any organisation that are against us, so why did you barge in the apartment and _rape_ me?”

“To get ya attention” responded Michael without hesitation.

“And you call sexually abusing my friend ‘getting attention’” shouted John.

“Not now, John,” called Sherlock. “You can manhandle him another time, after all, he’s our client”.

“Why ye been so nice to me?” asked Michael.

“As I said,” began Sherlock. “You’re our client and I could tell you’re in desperate need of our help and it looks interesting”.

“Well, you are right about me askin’ for help, but I’m not sure if its somethin’ you want to take on”.

“Go on” said Sherlock, leaning forward.

“To be honest with you,” recited Michael. “I use to work with Jimmo or Mori- whatever you call him (Sherlock silently fumes at his little mistake), way back when we’re college mates. But recently, we had a bit of a fall out and we’re not in good terms.

“He said some shit about getting back at me, but I didn’t pay attention to ‘im ‘cause after all, who can be serious. But, a few months ago, I started to see the fruits of his ‘revenge’ and I don’t know who to turn to, I decide to turn to the Great Sherlock Holmes for some help”.

“And you raped him” objected John.

“If I come in as I am, you lot are going to create this whole drama and not worry about me problem and Sherl here, will lose interest” explained Michael.

“Fair enough,” shrugged Sherlock. “I agree that it is a risky case to take since we dealt with Moriarty in the past, what do you like us to do?”

“Find out what’s he’s been up to, that’s what I want you to do”.

“Alright, and I’ll leave you two to figure yourselves out” said Sherlock as he stood up to prepare himself in the bedroom.

 

John and Michael looked at each other for who knows how long.

“So what you’ve b-“

“I don’t want to talk to you” said John in a harsh tone.

“Look, I know it’s an over-the-top thing to do, but it’s the only way I could get some help”.

“Rape doesn’t signal help”.

“You don’t understand” muttered Michael exasperatedly.

“No, you don’t understand,” said John with a clench jaw. “You only saying to earn pity but it’s not working on me, and I don’t understand why Sher-“

“He has his reasons” piped Sherlock as he walked in front of them, wearing his long trench coat and scarf.

“What do you mean, Sherlock?” asked John. “What on earth would you want to help your rapist?”

“Moriarty found out about your brother’s plan and threaten him, piling on his revenge and was ordered to exploit me in a way to ‘wreck’ me as he knows that Michael was charged with quite a few rape cases and thought he’s suited for the role since he looked like John.

“How can we trust with him? Look at him. He’s in desperate need of something that is close to him and if he doesn’t abide by James’ rules…”

“He’ll lose them” said John quietly.

“Yes, he’ll lose them” said Sherlock, looking at John with realization.

“How do you know all this?” asked Michael.

“You’re more readable then your brother here,” muttered Sherlock. “I’m assuming you’ve been working for Moriarty for some time by the look of your personal hygiene, which tells me you use to work in a top secret but well-paying job. Though, after your little dispute with James, he stopped paying you and you went on your way to find solutions to keep a roof for, I’m assuming, your family”.

“But that could be anything” objected Michael.

“True, but when someone is identical to you, this may apply to the other half, am I right?” asked Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes” mumbled Michael and John together.

“But what about the rape charges?” piped Michael.

“The way you shove your _penis_ up my rectum, you weren’t looking at where you’re aiming, which means you have done it before, though not with a man.

“You have little experience with women due to your alcoholism (as your breath tells me you’re a heavy drinker) and non-committal attitude and not to mention the creases of your left hand”.

Michael shift from side to side with his face down.

“Do you think he’s in the same situation you were before?” asked John.

“Yes” answered Sherlock.

There was a pause.

“Shall we get started?” asked Sherlock in a slightly chirpy (to him) voice.

The twins nodded and stood.

“Can we go back to my place for a bit?” asked Michael.

Sherlock looked at him and said “Sure”.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slowly opened as Sherlock, John and Michael entered the flat. It’s surprisingly neat and modern and is far bigger than the flat back at Baker Street.  
“Chelsea?” called Michael as he scan the apartment in a John-like way.  
“Mr. Watson?” responded a young female voice.  
“Yes Chelsea, it’s me” assured Michael.   
A figure walked out of a room and to John and Sherlock’s surprise is a seventeen-year-old with auburn hair.  
“Is he alright?” asked Michael in a worried tone.  
“He’s absolutely fine, Mr. Watson,” smiled Chelsea. “He’s just sleeping.  
Michael sighed with relief as he gave the girl a few notes.  
“Thanks for dropping by” he said.  
“No worries” chirped the teen as she took the cash and walked out of the flat, ignoring John and Sherlock.  
“You have a babysitter?” asked Sherlock with a raised eyebrow.  
“Yes, I do” said Michael.  
“Keep her, she’s trustworthy” commented Sherlock.  
“What do you mean?” asked Michael.  
Sherlock ignores the question.  
“You have a son?” asked John with shock.  
“Yeah” said Michael timidly.   
“How the hell you get a son?”  
“Well I…”  
“It’s from your ex-girlfriend” said Sherlock.  
“But I thought you said, he doesn’t have any experience…”  
“I said little, not none” confirmed Sherlock. He turned to Michael and asked “second or third?”  
“Third” mumbled Michael.  
“Why didn’t she want the child?”  
Michael breathed out and said “because she wouldn’t look at her rapist’s child”.  
An uncomfortable silence was followed after.  
“Why do you have him here?” asked John.  
“Because I don’t want to make him feel unwanted,” answered Michael quietly. “Like I was before”.  
John was then hit with his brother’s response. Sherlock could only nod with his usual poker face.   
“Gimme a mo” choked Michael as he quickly turned away to a closed door.  
There was some talking and whispering behind the door. It wasn’t long before Michael came out with a little cherubic boy with light brown hair, sleeping on his shoulder.  
Sherlock gave out a small smile and asked “name?”  
“Elijah” answered Michael.  
“Why did you call him that?” asked John.  
“Because,” said Michael with a pause. “He’ll one day grow up to be a strong-willed man, cliché as it sounds”.  
“You can’t take him with us” confirmed Sherlock.  
“I know” mumbled Michael.  
“Since you’re running low on money, you couldn’t let Chelsea the babysitter look after your son for the whole day and you can’t bear to leave him alone, which is understandable since the boy is turning four, am I right?”  
I don’t know how you do it but yes, it’s true,” laughed Michael. “I don’t know where to leave him”.  
“Mrs Hudson wouldn’t mind” piped John.  
“Who?”  
“Our landlady,” added Sherlock. “She’s a lovely lady, responsible, humble, happy to do it for free”.  
“Don’t see why not” stammered Michael.  
“Good, let’s call a cab back and continue with our case”.  
“Where will we go afterwards?” asked John.  
“I’ll tell you once we drop Elijah to your landlady” answered Michael quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The three were quiet as they were heading closer and closer towards Michael’s destination.   
John stared out of the window of the train, in which Michael insists, and sink in the information he had absorbed today. He found out he has a twin brother who once worked for Moriarty and is a rapist, but he’s on the brink of losing his son (John’s nephew) and someone else.  
He doesn’t know whether to feel angry about his brother or just forgive.   
“We’re here” whispered Michael as the train halt to a stop at Amersham station.  
“I never knew Moriarty’s men would work here” commented John.  
“It’s easier to hide,” said Michael. “Besides, it’s beautiful”.

After walking around the peaceful town for who knows who long, they’ve came across a big but dull double-storey house in the outer suburbs.  
Michael (followed by John and Sherlock) knocked on the beautiful, smooth, blue door.  
“Who is it?” called an Irish accent.  
“It’s me, Dylan” replied Michael.  
After some silence and the clattering of many locks, the door opened to a bespectacled young but tall man with wavy brown hair.   
“Mike, y’know you’re in deep shit if dey know you came ‘ere” said Dylan.  
“I know,” sighed Michael. “But I got help”.  
Dylan looked behind his ex-workmate and smiled.  
“Why you look at dat, the Great Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, c’min”.  
The three awkwardly entered the house, wondering what Dylan has up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly shorter than the others, but hopefully you guys will like it either way.  
>  I know that its going a tiny bit slow but I promise (after the many times before) you that the plot will eventually become thick.  
> Lastly, I'm not sure how to write an Irish accent as well as how an English outer-city town looks like (as I don't live in England). If you know anything about these things and notice some mistakes, please notify me and I'll make the adjustments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I had a LOT of studying to do for SACs and assignments as well  
> being sick with writer's block.  
> But aside that, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> See ya! :)

“I read all ‘bout you on Dr. Watson’s blog, Mr. Holmes” mused Dylan as he set the tea up.  
“Everybody says that” mutters Sherlock. He observes the hospitable nature of the house. “How long have you been staying in this house, Mr….”  
“West,” replied Dylan. “’Bout after three months”.  
“And you stole this from a local?” questioned Sherlock.  
Dylan turned to him and laughed “I shouldn’t ‘ave underestimated ya, yes it was from a pretty lass”.  
“Is she involved with you and Michael?”  
“In some ways, yes, she was involved”.  
A pause.  
“Do you wan me t’ continue?” asked Dylan nervously.  
“We are here to solve Michael’s ‘issue’ with Mr. Moriarty and he gave us a very vague explanation about it” confirmed Sherlock. John nodded in agreement.  
“Well,” began Dylan. “We both use to work for Jim for a while. I was kicked out because of me mental state but I wasn’t cut orf completely so the crew still has access of my surroundings.”  
“How long has the hiatus been?” asked John.  
“Nearly four months,” answered Dylan. “Everything was going fine until Mike made a risky move”.  
Michael looked at the ground with a deep wearisome look.  
“But the lad has no choice” sympathsized Dylan.  
“What did he do?” asked Sherlock impatiently.  
“’Ave you lot met Elijah?”   
“Yes” said Sherlock and John together.  
“If Mike haven’t got him, Jim won’t be comin’ down to skin ‘im”.  
“What’s the problem with Moriarty and Elijah?” asked John.  
“He felt that familial relationships will get in the way of our work and the secretive nature of the crew” answered Michael.  
Dylan clicked his fingers and said “exactly”.  
“I was in a relationship with a woman without Moriarty knowing,” continued Michael. “I admit it was pretty unstable, but we did our best.  
“As Sherlock mentioned, I have a slight alcohol problem and I came home drunk one night and raped her.  
“A bit later she announced she was pregnant and is planning to have an abortion”.  
“And you were against it?” asked Sherlock.  
“Oh yes I was,” said Michael. “After a bit of persuasion, she agreed to leave, but refuse to keep it.”  
“And that’s why Moriarty’s out to get you?” asked John.  
“Oh no, there’s more than that”.  
“Like what?”  
Michael turned to Dylan who only looked at the ground.  
“Should we tell them?” asked Michael wearily.  
“It’s for y’benefit, Mike” replied Dylan after a long pause.  
“Tell us what?” questioned John with a suspicious glare.  
“You remember the Fall?” asked Michael.  
Sherlock perched up along with John as their minds reel in on that fateful, yet disturbing day.  
“Yes” said Sherlock slowly.  
“On the exact minute when you fell, Dylan and I discovered a scheme Moriarty had planned to do for many years but didn’t get around to it”.  
“It was so deadly dat not even us and the ‘ole crew would do,” piped Dylan. “So we plan to leak ‘t”.  
“Did you?” asked Sherlock.  
“We nearly did, but we got stopped by Jim’s other men,” answered Dylan. “Dey ruin Mike’s live but distant mine”.  
“Why?”  
“He knows too much” said Michael. Dylan nodded.  
“Correct me if I’m wrong,” began Sherlock. “During my Fall, you two have found a scheme that Moriarty was planning that could wreck London because he wants something that the Government had obtain from him.  
“Since you both know this plan, he threaten Michael to kill three of his loved one ones which is possibly Dylan, your son and a family member. But he didn’t threaten Dylan because he is part of Moriatry’s scheme but he is putting it on hold so he could finish his ‘revenge’ on Michael, am I correct?”  
Dylan could only cough and nodded, followed by Michael.  
“Yes that is true” said Dylan in a quiet voice.  
“What is Moriarty’s scheme?” asked John.  
“It’s too late” answered Michael.  
“He’s right,” said Sherlock, before John could respond. “Our first mission is to find a way to get rid of Moriarty’s men who are prying on Michael’s loved ones”.  
The other three nodded in agreement.   
“Where should we start?” asked John.  
Sherlock looked at him and said “duck”.  
All of a sudden, multiple gun shots rang out while speeding bullets shot through the glass of the room.   
All four of them slam their bodies on the floor as the bullets continue to shoot.   
“Get Dylan away from here” shouted John over the noise.  
Dylan quickly slid under a couch in which he’s safely hidden.  
A bang from the front door was heard. “Hide quickly,” whispered John to both Sherlock and Michael. They nodded as they quietly scamped away.  
John stood up and stared at the violently shaking door.  
The fully armed intruder finally charge past the entrance and stared back at John.  
“What would you know?” chuckled the intruder. “I’m taking up Aiden’s prey”.  
“You’re not killing anyone” announce John sternly.  
“Sorry mate, it’s me job to kill” said the intruder back.  
John scoffed as he kicked a nearby display table towards his enemy.   
The table sprang up and slam against the intruder’s face as he fell backwards. John quickly strips the rifle out of the invader’s hand and threw it across the room.  
The man stood up in fighting position but John was too quick for him.  
John jab his fist at the intruder’s jaw causing it to crack. The man lean over as he cradle his jaw. John then slammed his whole forearm aiming at the intruder’s neck.  
The intruder choke as he fell to the floor, passing out. John finished him with another punch to the head.  
John breathed in and out as he came to realization of what he just done.   
Sherlock, Michael and Dylan quietly pop out of their hiding places and observed the unconscious intruder.  
“Good job, John,” complimented Sherlock with a small smile. “One down, two to go”.  
“There’s Elijah” said Michael in a worried tone.  
“Don’t worry,” assured Sherlock. “Aiden will come to take his prey approximately ten days, which is enough time to plan out the next invasion”.  
They all nodded.   
“So wha we goin’ t’ do?” asked Dylan after a minute of silence.  
“We need to get back to London and warn Ms Hudson” answered Michael.  
“Correct,” nodded Sherlock. “But we mustn’t be upfront about it since our landlady will faint from the site of it.”  
“Right”.  
“Can I come?” piped Dylan.  
The three of them looked at him. Michael sighed and said “it’s best you stay where you are, Dyl”.  
“But my life‘s boring as ‘ell” objected the young Irish lad.  
“I know that, but it is dangerous and I couldn’t bear to lose a friend like you, Dyl”.  
“I worked with men as dangerous as Jim” pointed out Dylan.  
“That is correct, but you are young and if you die, than that’ll be a waste of you, eh?” said Michael softly.  
It was Dylan’s turn to sigh.  
“Alright,” he said. “But y’ promise you’ll come to visit, eh?”  
“Promise” confirmed Michael.  
“Right, let’s go” said John.  
“Alright,” said Michael. “See you Dyl, take care”.  
“You too, Mike” waved Dylan.  
The other two said their goodbyes and left to the Game ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

A knock was heard from flat.   
“Coming” called Mrs. Hudson.  
She unlocked the door to Sherlock, John and a man that looks exactly like him.  
“Oh hello you three,” exclaimed the landlady. “Come sit down while I set up the tea.”  
The trio awkwardly sat down as the kettle boiled.   
“Mrs. Hudson,” called Sherlock. “We need to talk”.  
“What is it, Sherlock sweet?”  
“First of all, we like to thank you to look after Elijah. Hopefully he isn’t a major hassle”.  
“Oh he’s being a lovely boy,” gushes Ms Hudson as she turns towards the sitting room. “I’ll get him in a moment”.  
Michael let out a sigh of relief.  
“Don’t do that” said Sherlock.  
“What?” said Michael.  
“Letting out a sigh when your son is obviously in safe hands”.  
Michael shrugged and asked “how are we gonna tell your landlady about Moriarty’s doing?”  
John looked at the detective, as he settled in his thoughts.  
“Just say it as it is” he finally said.  
John was about to object when Ms Hudson walked in with a dark-haired toddler waddling beside her.  
“Daddy!” Elijah cried with joy.  
“Come here, Eli” responded Michael.  
The three looked on as the two tightly embraced and kissed with familial love.  
“Right Mrs Hudson, there’s an assassinator coming by at this hour and I kindly suggest you hide somewhere with Elijah where he doesn’t suspects you two” announced Sherlock.  
Mrs Hudson stood in total shock but nodded as she scurries away with the wailing boy in her arms.  
“When is he coming?” asked John.  
“He is coming about…”  
A knock was heard from the front door.  
“Now” whispered Sherlock.  
The knock repeated itself but with a dash of urgency.  
“Coming” Sherlock called in an attempt impersonation of an old lady. He signalled John and Michael to get down and hide as he crept towards the door.  
Sherlock unlocked the door and flung it wide open with him hiding behind it.  
A shot of bullets rang out of the entrance by the minute the door is opened.  
After a moment, it all stopped and heavy footsteps soon followed.   
Sherlock shot out of his hiding place and threw a punch at the intruder.  
The intruder blocked it and threw a counter-attack in which the detective dodged.  
Michael came out of the storage cupboard with a broomstick and whack it at the assassinator’s shin.  
A cry of pain was heard and an oof when Sherlock punch the attacker in the stomach. John ducked out of the table and gave the assassinator a downward empei, which him to fell face down to the ground.  
Before any movement was made, a shot of black ran into the flat and grabbed John and dashed out before Michael and Sherlock did anything.  
“What was that?” asked Michael, catching his breath.  
“Moriarty must’ve known we’ll defeat the second attacker and send emergency men” answered Sherlock.  
“And they took John…”   
“Yes I know that, which is why we need to…”  
“Get to Moriarty’s hideaway” finished Michael.  
“Yes we should,” said Sherlock in a moment’s pause. “Let’s go!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The pair sat in silence as they were whisked away towards the lion’s den.   
Straight after the events that had occurred earlier, Sherlock found the landlady in a complete shock in her closet and ended up calling Lestrade to look after her (he wasn’t that happy about Sherlock not telling him about the situation). Michael stated it’ll be better if Elijah come along with him, in which Sherlock strangely agreed.  
The cab slowly park in a halt in front of an apartment block.   
“Thank you” said Sherlock, pulling a tenner from his coat and stepped out of the cab followed by Michael, carrying a sleeping Elijah.  
Sherlock dialled a number and walked away as he made a call.  
“Who were you calling?” asked Michael curiously.  
“Just Lestrade,” replied Sherlock. “About the location of Moriarty’s hideout.”  
Michael could only nod and walk towards the door.  
“Do you mind if I carry Elijah for you?” asked Sherlock.  
Michael turned to the taller man. Sherlock’s eyes looked back at his but with a dash of sympathy which looks new on his face.  
“Alright” said Michael and carefully handed the sleeping child in Sherlock’s waiting arms.  
Michael went up to the door and pressed the buzzer of the entrance.   
“’ou is it?” grumbled an Irish lilt from the speaker.  
“You know who it is” said Michael, slow and clear.  
“Oh it’s Mickey,” laughed the voice. “But I thought…”  
“Yes, but you know who it really is”. Michael looked at Sherlock with a slight smirk.  
“I bought him here”.  
Before Sherlock reacts, his vision suddenly turns fuzzy as a pain spreads from his right shoulder. He fell on his side, clutching Elijah tightly against him as we saw the blobby figure of Michael walking towards him.  
He knew it. He knew that this man isn’t Michael.  
It’s the Mastermind himself.  
Moriarty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm at my school holidays so I'll be able to post frequently.  
> Hope you're enjoying the series so far! 
> 
> Shina-chan xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

John blinks his eyes open. He looked at his slightly blurred surroundings. He’s in some sort of asylum by the look of the cushioned walls and floor.   
John pulled himself up and found out he’s tied to a straitjacket. He tugged and pulled out it with no avail.   
A cling and a clang was heard as a door opened. Michael walked it with a shadow across his eyes. It gave him a sinister look.  
“What is the meaning of this, Michael?” shouted John.  
“There’s nothing to fear, Johnny boy” cooed Michael as he knelt to the doctor’s eye level and gave a quick but passionate kiss.  
John could only stare at his twin brother with shock. Who is he actually?   
“You look ill,” said Michael with mock concern. “I’ll call my nurses to give you your medicine”. With a flash, Michael pulled out a walkie talkie and mutter something in German.  
Three nurses with gas masks enter the cell. One of them has a syringe.  
“Halten ihn fest” ordered Michael in a flawless German accent.  
Two of the nurses quickly held John down with ease. John struggled and pushed against the delicate but strong women.   
The syringe nurse walked towards John and knelled beside him to wipe patch of his neck clean.   
“Michael…Michael!” screamed John.  
“It’s master for you” grinned Michael and walked away chuckling.  
John opened his open to reply but his vision fogged up and turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael (or should we say, James) walked down the dim hallway towards the basement.   
He banged against the door. A stern bespectacled man opened the door.   
“Did you inject zee substance?” said the man.  
“Yes I have,” said James. “Can you tell me the effects, Dr. Hägen?”  
“But I alv-“  
“I want to hear them again”.  
Hägen took a deep swallow and said “Vonce zee file seep into his bloodshtream, he’ll be a metamophzis shtage and turn into a monstrous beasht.”  
“What kind of beast, Dr. Hägen?” questioned James with deep interest.  
“Zat I do nowt know,” said the scientist. “Vee havet to vait an see”.  
James nodded in delight.  
“Vhat abou the taller mann?” asked Hägen.  
“Sherlock?” guessed James.  
Hägen nodded.  
James laughed and said “we’ll see”.  
A pause.  
“Where did you put the child?” asked James.  
“You azzistants put him in zee room next to your ofvice” answered Hägen with haste.  
James nodded and thanked the scientist and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Where am I? thought Sherlock to himself. He looked at his surroundings. He’s in a dim, empty street filled with drab and hollow houses.  
Something about the atmosphere doesn’t seem right, something unreal.  
A deep was heard behind the detective.  
Sherlock turned around and scan the area around him. He found nothing.  
Suddenly, a patter of feet were heard. Sherlock turned his head to the other side and saw a black wolf with a size of a polar bear, prancing towards him.  
Sherlock’s eyes widen as he sped ahead of him.  
Sherlock patted his pants and shirt for a weapon. Nothing.  
Sherlock grunted as he continued to run in top speed. He turned a left and then a right to confuse the beast, but to no avail.   
Just when Sherlock was about to lose breath, his eye caught a lone alleyway. He dashed into it.   
As expected, the beast chased after him. But as it ran towards the alleyway, it got stuck due to its enormous broad shoulders.  
Sherlock looked up at it as he catches his breath. A rusty crowbar is scattered on the ground. Sherlock picked it and threw it at the beast.  
The crowbar flies and lightning speed towards its target. It hit the beast square on the head.  
The beast roar as its pain seeps throughout its body, knocking its head against the apartment blocks.  
Sherlock moved backwards as the beast fell through the gap.  
Sherlock looked at the beast. It is simply knocked unconscious with a slight concussion. Nothing major.  
Sherlock turned away and find himself in front of a wooden fence. He jumped to reach the edge and scample over the edge and jump down to the other side.  
Another maze of dim, shabby, empty apartment blocks. Brilliant.   
Sherlock continued to walk through the endless rows of blocks, looking for a way out.  
Suddenly, a loud, sorrowful moan was heard from one of the buildings. Sherlock stopped and waited for another.  
After a moment, another moan was heard, except louder this time. The detective slowly stepped into the apartment building and scan the area.  
What is this? he thought. He climbed the numerous flight of stairs, level after level after level.  
When he finally got up to the top floor, a muffled noise was heard from one of the rooms. Sherlock followed the noise with slight ease.  
He kicked the door down with a swift movement, his eyes widen on what he saw.  
Chained to the walls, blind, naked humanoid creatures are tugging and pulling as well as screaming the top of their lungs.  
Sherlock stood and observed this frightening huddle. They are all once human but were injected with some sort of mutagen which explains their grotesque features and behaviour. There must be many more chained up in all the other blocks.  
One of the creatures turned its head and sniffed the air. It opened its mouth to let out a frog-like tongue towards Sherlock. Sherlock dodged it this time, but in the meantime; the other creatures were doing the same.  
Soon, Sherlock was on the floor grunting to get up but the weight of the creatures were pulling him down.   
One of the creatures sniffed him and hastily clawed at Sherlock’s clothes.   
The thin detective was soon naked and with a gruesome chuckle from the creatures, they leapt onto Sherlock, one by one, genitals erect. Sherlock let out a scream that echoes out into the dark abyss.


End file.
